Black Bird
by Hex Enchantress
Summary: Tim is finally with his older brother, Dick. And with no more invasion, or Light trying to take over, they finally get the chance to try to start life over as actual brothers. But when Damian shows up one night on patrol, will he change all of that? Rated T for language. Sequel to Night Bird, should read Night Bird first before reading this, or this won't make any sense.
1. Chapter 1

**So I finally got the sequel to Night Bird up. I hope you guys like this. **

**Also, I have been told, repeatedly, that there is an age mix up in my story. I know about it, and I'm looking through all the chapters with the problem. But just so you guys don't get confused, since Tim turned 13 in the end of the story when he was in the hospital, he is 13 now. Damian will also be 10, just so you guys know that I didn't mess with his age or anything. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nation.**

* * *

Tim POV (Tim 8, Damian 5)

I stared at the toddler, his blue eyes staring into mine. A man groaned next to us, his mouth foaming slightly from the mixture of poisons I had given him. Blood covered the floor, the knife glinting in the 5-year-old's hands. "You should go for the neck next time. It's cleaner, and faster." I said, looking back at the man.

It wasn't like the man hadn't deserved it. He's raped more kids than I could count, and only got away with it by killing the same amount of people. And in a way, it was hilarious that two kids would be the ones that ended his life.

"Tt." He said, wrinkling his nose at me in a way that others would deem cute, and I would deem annoying.

"You realize you sound like a horse when you make that sound, right?" I asked, raising my eyebrow as his eye twitched.

* * *

Tim POV (Tim 9, Damian 6)

"You're a little brat, you know that right?" I asked, wincing as I stitched a gash in my leg.

"Tt. It's not my fault you could not dodge, Grayson." Damian said, scowling at me as he drank some water.

I shook my head, sticking my tongue out in concentration so I wouldn't mess up. After all, Talia was going to kill me for how much blood was already on the floor, the last thing I needed was to get into more trouble. "Why did you even throw that knife at me? I haven't tried to hurt, tease, or poison you for the past week." I asked, glaring at him through the corner of my eye.

"Simple, Grayson. You weren't ready for it. If it hadn't had been me, it would have been worse. I don't want you to get worse." Damian said, trying to find big enough words to show his real meaning while trying to still act tough.

I blinked, my lips twitching at Damian's concern. "Your such a demon brat." I said, as fondly as possible.

* * *

Tim POV (Tim 10, Damian 7)

"Why do you let them do this to you, Timothy? You are stronger, smarter. You shouldn't be this hurt." Damian hissed, glaring at my wounds as I wrapped them with new bandages.

"Damian, I can't let them think I'm an assassin. They could use that against me, and black mail me to work for them. Or, something." I said, finding every excuse I had that sounded better than, _I'm scared. _

"You can't, I can. I could tie them up when they are asleep, and then torture them." Damian said, looking up at me with cold blue eyes that have learned to look past my words to read in between the lines.

I gave him a grim smile, shaking my head. "Sorry Damian, but I would prefer if you didn't even meet them." I said. After all, the last thing I needed was the Drake's ruining another child's life.

* * *

Tim POV (Tim 11, Damian 8)

"Listen, you piece of filthy shit. Damian Al Ghul isn't to be hurt, got it? If I ever see you hurt him again, I'll kill you." I hissed, twisting the knife in his arm around until he was screaming so loudly my ears were ringing, and the sound of bones breaking was easily heard.

I stood up, looking back at Damian. "Are you okay?" I asked roughly, yanking his arm so that I could look at his arm.

It was cut deeply, just enough that I would have to use stitches on his arm to make sure it healed cleanly. "Tt. Fine." Damian said, yelling 'ow' when I started cleaning his cut roughly. He could handle it. If anything, it would make sure he was smart enough to not get hit with a knife again.

* * *

Tim POV (Tim 12, Damian 9)

"You are leaving." Damian said from the door way.

I froze from where I was packing a bag, then continued. "Yes. It will be an undercover mission, so it may take a while." I said, nodding.

I bit my lip, forcing myself to not look at Damian's blue eyes. As much as I wished I could stay and train with Damian and the League, all contact with any connections to the Light was to be kept at a minimum. That meant no fighting with the demon brat, no teaching him poisons, and no helping him when he got hurt. And, I was going to hate it.

"Tt. Then don't do anything stupid, Timothy." Damian said, right before running up and hugging me.

I twisted around, staring down at the kid, that as far as I've known, has never hugged anyone. My eyes softened, and moved so that I could hug him back lightly. "I'll be fine. I will tell Ra's to keep you in touch with my updates, but that's the most I can do. Don't worry though, I'll come back." I said. We let each other go at the same time, and I grabbed my bag.

"Of course you will. I'll hunt you down if you don't." Damian said.

I smiled, ruffling his hair before I left. "Of course you would, Dami."

* * *

**So, basically, this is a few drabbles of Tim and Damian. I thought it might be good for you guys to see what kind of relation ship these two had, before Tim went with Young Justice. The first is of them meeting, the second is of Damian protecting Tim, the third is one with them both wanting to protect each other, the fourth is Tim trying to protect Damian, and the fifth is obviously of the last time they saw each other.  
**

**Review, I hope you liked this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! **

**So, I want to say I hope you guys liked my story, and thank you! You guys have no idea how great I felt when I woke up in the morning after posting the first chapter, and seeing all my emails filled with people following, reviewing, and favoriting this story. Seriously, 9 reviews, 20 favs, and 29 followers on my first chapter. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nation.**

* * *

Tim POV

_Flashback _

I twisted around, staring down at the kid, that as far as I've known, has never hugged anyone. My eyes softened, and moved so that I could hug him back lightly. "I'll be fine. I will tell Ra's to keep you in touch with my updates, but that's the most I can do. Don't worry though, I'll come back." I said. We let each other go at the same time, and I grabbed my bag.

"Of course you will. I'll hunt you down if you don't." Damian said.

I smiled, ruffling his hair before I left. "Of course you would, Dami."

_Flashback _

"I hate you!"

I dodged another attack, grabbing the arm that tried to stab me with a knife from behind, and flipped him over the back of my shoulder. He landed on the ground, the cold floor of the cave unforgiving as he grunted in pain. "I thought you knew by now Damian, your not going to beat me that easy." I said, looking down at him with a smirk as his nose flared in anger.

Ever since Batman left me with Damian in the Batcave, I knew this would happen. I _did _tell Ra's to keep Damian informed on my mission status, and that meant he knew my mission ended the day the alien invasion failed. What Ra's didn't tell him, was what I was planning to do to see him.

He stood back up, glaring at me with betrayal. "I don't care! All I have to do is hurt you as painful as possible." Damian said, lunging for me again.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing Damian's wrist before he could stab me, and twisting it to the point that it was a second away from breaking. Damian snarled, trying to punch me in the face with his other hand before I caught it. I twisted him around, pinning the hand without the knife behind his back while I continued to twist Damian's wrist around painfully.

I looked at Damian, careful to not show the guilt that was flooding my mind. Damian was panting, his breath coming out sharp and rough as he scowled at me. Combine those signs with the fact that Damian's fighting was _shit, _it wasn't hard to see that the only thing he was feeling right now was anger and betrayal. And honestly, I couldn't blame him.

"You really were serious about hunting me down if I didn't come back, huh, demon brat?" I asked, rolling my eyes as he tried to pull out of my grip without breaking his wrist.

Damian must have lost some of his brain cells while I was gone if he thought he could get out of my grip. I was older than him and stronger. He knew, from previous experiences in the past that ended with him breaking a bone, that he couldn't get out of my grip, not without breaking his own wrist in the process.

"I shouldn't have had to, Grayson!" Damian snapped, stilling when I twisted Damian's wrist around even harder for nearly biting my wrist. Huh, seems like he hasn't out grown that old habits.

"Your right, you shouldn't have. I _was _going to go back for you, after all, you impatient brat." I said, smirking when he craned his head around to stare at me shocked.

"What are you talking about, Grayson?" Damian asked, his eyes narrowing into suspicious slits.

"I mean, I wasn't going to leave you. Has Talia and Ra's even told you why I'm here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes. They said that you betrayed the Light. Tt. You could you have done better." Damian said, though I knew he never liked the Light. He was probably just pissed I didn't blow up their base and maim the leading members.

"Exactly. If I went to Saudi Arabia to visit you so soon after I betrayed them, they would have kidnapped and/or hurt you. And really, I don't need to deal with Talia getting pissed at me along with the Light." I said, twisting his wrist around a little bit tighter before loosening my grip so his wrist wouldn't snap.

"Tt. As if they could have." Damian said, somehow able to use an _I-am-better-than-you _voice while in a grip that could have his wrist snapped.

I rolled my eyes, smirkng down at the brat. "Your 10, not invincible. Plus, no one would take you seriously. You sound like a horse." I said, snickering as Damian growled at me.

He looked around, noticing the lack of people in the cave. "Tt. Shouldn't there be more people in here?" He asked, his voice the same, though his shoulders relaxed told me he was relieved that I hadn't really left him.

"Right now, no. Bat- your dad is going to get the others, and he left me in charge of you while he left. Usually Alfred is here, but he's in England till tomorrow." I said, letting go of his arms.

Damian nodded, his eyes calculating as he thought. "Come on, Dami." I said, smirking as I dragged him roughly up the stairs of the bat cave.

"Where are you taking me, Timothy?" Damian snarled, the switch in my name obvious enough that I smirked as he tried to punch me in my solar plexus to make me let him go.

"To find your room, duh." I said, rolling my eyes.

Damian nodded stiffly, the look in his eyes easy to read. He didn't really think this place was home. I couldn't blame him, I didn't really think this place was home either.

* * *

**So, I planned on writing this sooner, but I wanted it to be good. So, I figured, it might take a little bit more time, but, it would be better if I spent a little bit more time on this and gave it a better quality. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nation.**

* * *

Tim POV

"Tt. I thought you said they would be here by now." Damian said, his annoyance clear in his voice.

"No, I said he was going to get the others. I never said when he would come back tonight. Don't put words in my mouth, demon brat." I said, holding up a knife threateningly when Damian tried to mess with the bat computer while I was looking at a mission report.

I frowned, looking at the report suspiciously. This was a mission report from Impulse and Arsenal, one that wasn't even hard.

After the Reach invasion, Young Justice and the Justice League's missions have mostly just been clean up missions. Picking up remains of anything Reach, checking things for signs of any more natural disasters caused by the Reach's last ditch effort to kill us, and dealing with any complaints against the League. Their mission was to check the temperature of the Earth's core near the equator, to make sure what the Reach did, did not have long term side effects on the Earth's temperature. Considering the fact that a regular human could do this, you would think nothing wrong would happen. But, something _did. _

The report said they were attacked by a woman in a red outfit, with powers that let her stretch her body in anyway she wanted. Usually I wouldn't be too worried, I mean, they got away with only a few bruises. There should be no other reason for me to worry.

Except, there was. There was a picture of this attacker in the report, and even if it didn't have her face in it, her outfit was enough for me to ID her. After all, Madam Rouge was the only person who would where a red dress and black boots like that outside of Gotham. When I betrayed the Light, I knew there would be at_ least_ one plan for revenge against me, and I knew that they also might be against my team mates.

Madam Rouge and I never really met, though I've seen her enough to know that she worked for Brain and _only _Brain. But Brain never took plans for revenge, he only thought logically, never letting the thought of blind revenge get in his way. I wouldn't be any different. So why did he send Madam Rouge after Bart and Roy?

I didn't get to focus on that though, because the roar of the batmobiles engine filled the cave seconds later. It took him long enough to get here.

"Finally. What took you guys so long?" I asked, walking towards the batmobile as Bruce, Dick, and Jason got out.

Damian pushed past me, walking up to Bruce with an analyzing gaze. "I imagined you taller." Damian said, his nose wrinkling as Jason laughed and Bruce's eyebrow twitched under his cowl.

"How did you imagine that, demon brat? You're 4' 6"." I said, grabbing the knife when he threw it at me.

I snickered as everyone stared at us in shock, their eyes widened. "Tt. And your 5' 5"."Damian snapped. My eyebrow twitched, and I threw the knife back at Damian's feet, making everyone's eyes widen even more.

"Careful, brat. Next time, I'll aim it higher." I said.

"Enough. Tim, did you show Damian where his room his?" Bruce asked, his face neutral as he pulled off his cowl.

"Yeah. He chose the room between Dick's and mine." I said, turning back to the report on the computer.

I watched Dick walk towards Damian out of the corner of my eye, a bright smile on his face. I knew Dick was only trying to welcome Damian, make him feel more comfortable. But the way Damian's hand was twitching, and his face was scrunching up in hate, I knew he didn't like Dick. And I knew why.

I bit my lip, remembering how much I used to hate Dick. I remember how told Damian, how much I hated DIck, how much I wished he would die. And I remember showing him a picture of Dick, so if he ever ran into him, to tell me so I could yell at him for leaving me with an abusive family. I remember knowing I was wrong. The report could wait, Damian couldn't.

"Alfred left some cookies in the fridge, do want some? I swear, they're the best cookies in the world." Dick asked, his grin not faltering once.

Damian opened his mouth, probably ready to say something rude and mean on my behalf, before I interrupted him. "They are the best. Which is why they're almost gone, and Jason's already gone up. We're going to have to race for it." I said, watching Dick run off as soon as the words left my mouth.

Dick may have been a legal adult, but the guy would still drop everything just for one of Alfred's cookies. Dick was an idiot, but it at least let me talk to Damian one-on-one. "Give him a chance." I said, looking down at Damian as he looked at me confused and suspiciously.

"You said he-"

"I was wrong, Damian. Give him a chance, trust me, he's not as bad as I thought he was." I said.

Damian stared at me, looking me over before nodding slowly. "Tt. Fine. And these cookies better be as good as they are rumored to be." Damian said, turning to follow Dick into the kitchen.

I let out a sigh of relief, rolling my shoulders. Well, that was one crisis avoided. The last thing this house needed was Damian getting into a fight with Dick, especially since Damian still had his biting habit.

I turned around, looking at the report on the computer. Bruce was looking at it, a look I liked to call his 'Sherlock Holmes' face on his face. "These two weren't just attacked for revenge." Bruce commented when I walked next to him.

"I know." I said, staring at the report.

One crisis was diverted, but this one was still here. And I knew it wasn't just going to stop at this one attack. It was going to get bigger, and it was going to get ugly.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nation.**

* * *

Madam Rouge POV

"Mission report."

I smirked, placing my hands on my hips as I looked at Brain.

"The mission was a complete success. The Justice League and the Young Justice have no idea about the true purpose of my mission was." I said, Mallah smirking at my response from where he was seated next to the Brain.

"Good. The JL and YJ will have no clue of what devastation we will bring to them." Brain said, his robotic voice ringing through the cave.

* * *

Tim POV

I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose with a frustrated sigh. "Impulse, I'm trying to ask you a serious question. Is this the woman who attacked you or not?" I asked, pointing towards the picture of Madam Rouge on the computer.

Bart rolled his eyes, grinning at me widely. "Dude, she retreated, remember? Besides, we got out of there without getting hurt, right?" Bart asked.

I fought the urge to throw my hands up in the air, glaring at him. "Bart, if she's who I think she is, she wouldn't be that easy to beat." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Then obviously she's not who you think she is. Now come on, I need you to help me beat Beast Boy and La'gaan at Black Ops." Bart said, already grabbing my arm to drag me away to the game room.

I grunted, my sight blurring for a few seconds before Bart stopped in the middle of the game room. "I told, you asshole, to not do that again." I hissed, glaring at him.

"It helped us stay alive when we were in Antarctica." Bart said happily, ignoring the glares from the adult heroes as we walked towards the couch where Beast Boy and La'gaan were sitting. I rolled my eyes, flicking one of the glaring heroes the middle finger.

Ever since the Young Justice team had moved into the Watch Tower, every hero that wasn't one of the original founders of the Justice League have treated us like shit. For me, this was nothing new.

The members of the Light treated me the same way, and for the same exact reason. No adult liked seeing a kid in a place they had to work their entire life, and when they do see a kid with them, they try their hardest to get that kid out. Though, since these guys were heroes, I don't think they would try to poison like the Light members tried to do to me. Probably.

"That's not fair, why do you get him as your partner? No way are we going to win now." Beast Boy said, frowning when he saw me walking behind Bart.

"If you know your going to lose, than why don't you get off the couch? There are some people that would like to do something actually worth time in front of the TV." My hands clenched into fists as I turned around, my nails digging into my skin so much that they were starting to bleed.

I froze where I was sitting, my hand twitching for the knife hidden in my boot. "No way, we were here first, _Randolph._" Bart hissed, his smile fading away.

Randolph Dibny, AKA Elongated Man, was one of the heroes on the Justice League that hated us the most. While most of the heroes here just glared at us, this guy was one of the few who went out of their way to treat us like complete and utter shit. He talked down to us, he humiliated us any time he saw the opportunity, and he tried everything to make us want to never come to the Watch Tower ever again. Sadly, because this was a Justice League base, I couldn't drug him on fear gas and watch them scream in terror like I did in the Light's base.

"Yeah, but we're here now, kid. Besides, it's not like you're using the couch for anything good except wasting space." Randolph said, crossing his arms while he glared down at us with his little group of friends following his lead.

"You know Randolph, if your going to try to pick on kids for no good damn reason, the least you can do is be more impressive about it. I mean, really, there are bullies in my school that could do better than this." I said, leaning back on the couch as Randolph scowled at me.

"You would know, traitor. At least I haven't been killing people since I was 8 years old." Randolph snapped back, making me narrow my eyes.

"At least I'm not willing to stoop so low as to try to bully kids more than half my age." I retorted, smirking when Randolph's face started turning a dark shade of red.

"At least I didn't stoop so low as to try to kill my own brother because he was ignoring me." He said, and even if it was in a soft hissing voice, everyone listening heard it.

I clenched my hands into fists, my vision turning red as I punched him in the face. He fell to the ground, holding his nose as every adult in the room had turned looked at me like I was the worst piece of filth they had ever saw. Apparently we had gained enough attention for everyone to look at us and listen in, and apparently, everyone heard what he said. And there was no doubt, everyone had seen what I had done.

"Tim, you need to calm down! If we get into too much trouble here, than-"

"Than what, La'gaan? They'll throw me out? Big deal, they wouldn't be the first to do that to me." I said, turning around to leave the Game room.

I walked towards the zeta-beam room, typing in the coordinates to Gotham City as quickly as I could. I walked towards the zeta beam, closing my eyes as I was teleported to Gotham.

"Tt. You came back early." Damian said, his voice sounding suspicious.

I opened my eyes, staring at him as he stood in front of me with his arms crossed. "Who did you kill?" Damian asked next, making my eyes narrow.

Considering that Damian was raised in an assassin base for his entire life, it didn't shock me that he jumped to the thought that I had killed someone when I was like this. But I hadn't killed anyone ever since my undercover mission to infiltrate Young Justice. So even if it was reasonable for Damian to think I had killed someone, it still annoyed the crap out of me, and the fact that I was still pissed at Randolph wasn't helping. Too bad Batman said neither of us could throw knives at each other ever again, or else I would have thrown mine close to his neck just so he would know to leave me alone.

"I didn't kill anyone, Damian. What made you think I did?" I asked coldly, stepping off of the zeta pad.

"You have blood on your hand. Tt. Idiot." Damian said, looking at my hand.

I looked down, blinking when I saw blood drying all over my gloved hand. "Oh, I didn't realize I made that guy bleed when I punched him in the face." I muttered to myself, looking at it for a little longer before shaking my head. The blood would be a bitch to get out of the leather, but it did make me feel a little better.

"Why did you punch a man in the face?" Damian asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"He was being a jack ass, don't worry about it, Demon Brat." I said, a fond smirk twitching onto my face. He nodded, following me up the stair of the Batcave.

"So, what do you think of your first week at the Manor?" I asked indifferently, pulling my gloves off as I walked to the kitchen.

"Tt. It's adequate, I suppose." Damian said, shoving his hands into his pockets as we walked. I looked at him through the corner of my eye, noticing the sad, but happy look in his eyes.

For most people, a look like that would confuse them. But for me, it was easy to read Damian. He missed living in Saudi Arabia and he missed the assassin base he grew up in. Basically, he was home sick, even if Damian wouldn't admit it. But from the small happy glint in his eyes, I could tell he also liked it here at the Manor.

"Only you would think a mansion is 'adequate', brat." Jason said, eating one of Alfred's cookies as we walked into the kitchen.

I snickered, dodging Damian's attempt at nerve striking my neck. "What are you doing here, Todd? I thought you were supposed to be out on patrol." Damian said, scowling at him.

"B didn't want me out on patrol. Nothing was happening in Gotham, and he just wanted to take Dick with him so they could interogate some people to make sure nothing bad would happen. I'm on stand by in case something happens." Jason said, his voice turning annoyed at the thought of being put on stand by.

I narrowed my eyes at that, frowning. First, Bart and Roy were attacked by someone from the Light, and now Gotham was turning quiet. Something bad was starting, and from the looks of it so far, it wasn't going to be pretty. But what was the Brain planning? And was Brain even the one in charge? "I'm going to kill you in your sleep, Todd." Damian snarled, making my eyes snap over to them.

I looked at Jason, smirking when I saw he had the last cookie in his hand, holding it up high enough that it was just out of Damian's reach. Damian might have been used to having the best ever since he was born, but even he wasn't immune to the power of Alfred's amazing cookies. "Yeah, sure you will, brat." Jason said, reaching down to ruffle Damian's hair with his other hand.

"Jason, I wouldn't do that, he-"

"Shit!" Jason said, yanking his hand out of Damian's mouth.

Teeth sized gashes in his hand started bleeding, pulsing out blood steadily. "-bites. Seriously, Damian? You bit harder when you were _five._" I said, snickering when Damian gave a frustrated huff.

"Tt. Well, of course I did. I used to sharpen my teeth back then, before Mother stopped me when she saw me sharpening them against a sword." Damian said, crossing his arms.

"You two are little shits." Jason muttered as he turned the sink on, cursing loudly later seconds later when he put his bloody hand under the water.

* * *

**So, as r_andomkitty101 _requested, Damian bit someone. ****Also, I'm really sorry I didn't update this sooner. **

**My mom's laptop finally died on me, and I figured it would happen sooner or later, but I didn't think it would die right now, you know? On the bright side, the only thing we need to get for it is a new battery or another charger. Sadly, it's a Dell laptop, and we have no clue where to get a new charger for a Dell laptop, and my mom really doesn't want to get a new battery. **

**I'll still be able to update, but it won't be as quick since I have to fight my little sister for the computer sometimes. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I hope you guys liked my last chapter.**

**And, sorry for not updating sooner. I'm starting This Mystically Found again, and I wanted to update my Red Robin Verse Drabbles since I've felt like I've been neglecting that story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nation. **

* * *

Tim POV (A week later)

"What are you doing back here, brat? Didn't Batman kick you out?" Randolph sneered as I walked into the mission room, turning everyone's attention -most of Young Justice and some of the Leaguers- on me.

"It was a week suspension, dumb ass." I snapped, my eyes narrowing into a glare. Though, as much as I hated to admit it, Randolph was right about me almost being kicked out of the Watch Tower.

Nightwing made a promise with the original 7 that no one on the team would cause trouble. Just arguing with Randolph was enough for me to get into trouble, since our yelling got so much attention. But me punching him? That made the League consider if I was worth the trouble of keeping around. The only thing that kept me here, was the fact that Randolph started the fight. Not to mention, he did tell everyone in the Watch Tower private information about me that I was told was going to be secret.

"Red Robin, do not get into another fight with him. You know what Batman said." Kaldur said, pulling me back from Randolph by my shoulder.

I nodded, my hand twitching for any weapon I could get my hands on.

Really, there was no reason why this guy got me so pissed off. I was used to being treated like crap after all, since nobody liked a kid in the Light. But the big difference, in the Light, there were no rules against fighting. In fact, fighting was encouraged there. And since I was used to punching anyone in the throat for talking down to me like Randolph was, holding back wasn't easy.

"Yeah, listen to your leader, brat. Back off." Randolph said, grinning.

"I think that includes you too Randolph, don't forget, the founders weren't just talking about Red Robin." Artemis said, crossing her arms.

I snickered, smirking as Randolph stomped away, muttering under his breath as the other people in the room looked away. "Can't believe the League didn't suspend that asshole, too. He's been harassing the Young Justice League the day we got here." Artemis said, her eye twitching.

I shrugged, even if I knew why he wasn't suspended. Voting on who was suspended wasn't just done by the founders, it was done by the entire League. And since almost everyone didn't want Young Justice here, it was a wonder why I wasn't suspended longer and Randolph wasn't promoted. Probably because of Batman.

"Where's Bumble Bee and Mal?" I asked, noticing that they were the only ones not here.

"Mal called, he said he was taking Karen on a surprise cruise." Impulse said, smiling as we glared at him for interrupting our conversation.

I narrowed my eyes at Bart. "Where to?" I asked.

"Don't know, he didn't say. When are we going to start the mission?" Bart whined, vibrating from boredom.

"We'll start now." Kaldur sighed, shaking his head as he walked to the front of the room.

Artemis followed him, muttering things about Wally all over again under her breath.

Kaldur started talking about the mission, a disaster site that needed to be cleaned up after the alien invasion so people could go back to living there or something like that. I wasn't paying attention though, not when I couldn't get what Impulse said out of my head.

Mal couldn't have taken Karen out to a cruise. For one thing, they both knew we need as much help as we could get. Missions were flooding in with people needing help in flood zones, mud slides, earthquakes, and other natural disasters.

Another thing, how could they go on a cruise when all boats and planes planning to travel out of the US had been shut down? The President had cut off all transportation till he was sure the Reach hadn't done something else, and that wasn't going to change for a few more months at least. Not to mention, if Mal couldn't even afford an apartment, how the hell was he going to afford taking Karen out on a cruise?

"Hey, are you alright?"

I snapped, my head around, looking up at Arsenal. "I'm fine, why?" I asked.

"We're leaving. You know, mission?" Arsenal asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Right, I'm coming." I said, following him towards the bio-ship.

* * *

Tim POV

"Dick, something's got to be wrong-"

"With you? I totally agree, you have to be insane. It's the only way to explain how you thought giving Arsenal a _belt full of explosives _was a good idea." Dick said as he stitched the gash in my arm.

I rolled my eyes, staring at Dick as he shook his head in disbelief. Again. "I told him to only use them to move debris out of the way, _if it was necessary_. I didn't know he would throw them at Luther robots trying to help us." I said, getting a frustrated look from Dick.

"Tim, your smart enough to know giving Arsenal explosives was a bad idea. You almost lost an arm!" Dick said, motioning to the large cut he was stitching.

I rolled my eyes, saying, "It's not that bad, Dick. Besides, it's not like I haven't gotten hurt worse."

Dick winced, his fingers hesitating for a second before he continued stitching the cut. "Yeah, I know, Timmy." Dick said. I bit my lip, almost hard enough to draw blood.

Dick didn't let it show too much, but he wasn't dealing well with what had happened to me. When I told Dick before what had happened to me, when Miss Martian had went into my mind and showed everyone every secret I've been trying to hide, we had to deal with the Reach. And has much as I hated the Reach for what they did to Jaime, they had at least distracted Dick from really thinking about my past.

What was even more frustrating about it all, I already told Dick I didn't blame him. It took a while for me to work up the courage to break through my pride, but I did tell him that it wasn't his fault. That us getting separated at the orphanage wasn't his fault, me getting recruited into the Light wasn't his fault, and me getting abused wasn't his fault. Still, the dumbass still felt guilty. Why did I have to have such a sensitive brother?

"I knew what I was getting into, Dick." I said, breaking the awkward silence that had started between us.

"Yeah, I know. I- just- try not to get too hurt next time okay?" Dick said, smiling at me gently.

I sighed nodding. "Yes, mother hen, Grayson. I swear, your worse than Mom was." I muttered.

Dick grinned, laughing. "I highly doubt that, Mom was really overprotective." Dick said.

I gave him a curious look, then shook my head. Since I was four when I lost my parents, I didn't remember much about them. And, I did want to know more about them. I wanted to know what Dad was like, how he would laugh with my Mom, and what my Mom liked to do when she wasn't with my dad.

But being told about how great they were, and then remembering they were six feet under? I didn't want to go through that. So, I kept my questions in. It was better this way, anyways.

"I think there's something wrong with Mal and Karen." I said, going back to what I wanted to tell Dick before we got into this conversation about our parents.

"What makes you say that?" Dick asked curiously as finished stitching my arm.

"Mal called, said he was taking a cruise with Karen." I said.

Dick laughed, looking at me like I was the most amusing thing in the world. "Tim, I don't see how Mal and Karen going on a cruise is bad. I mean, they _did _go through a lot during the invasion. I say they earned their vacation." Dick said.

"That's not the point Dick. Mal didn't tell anyone before he left with Karen, not even Superboy or Kaldur. Not to mention, Mal's kind of broke. If Mal has to stay at the Watch Tower because he can't afford an apartment, then how can he afford a cruise? Especially now, since the President isn't letting any boats out of the country." I said, glaring at Dick as he shook his head with the same amused smile.

"Tim, your looking into this way too much. Mal probably won some raffle or contest for those tickets to that cruise, and didn't tell the others because he was afraid they would tell Karen. And, the President is starting let boats out now, Tim." Dick said.

"Dick, the President is starting to let importing and exporting ships go now, not cruise ships." I said, glaring at him when he wouldn't stop looking at me like I was some joke.

"Tim, just stop questioning it. They're probably just relaxing under some fake palm tree right now, or swimming in a pool somewhere." Dick said, turning his back to me so he could put up the sewing kit.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Did you want to go ice skating this week end? I'm taking Damian there, so I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Dick asked, turning back around quickly.

"Why are you taking Damian ice skating?" I asked. And since when did Damian even want to go ice skating in the first place?

"Bruce wants someone to watch Damian this weekend since he's going on a mission, and Damian said he wanted to ice skating. And, well, Bruce's kind of afraid Jason will try to maim him after he found out Damian bit him." Dick said, making me smirk. "Plus he thinks your a bad influence."

I rolled my eyes, giving Dick an unimpressed look. "That little shit was like that before I met him, trust me."

"He couldn't have been that bad. Come on, let's go up stairs, Alfred's baking cookies." Dick said, waiting for me to slide off the bed medical bed.

I walked behind him, trying to ignore the jealous twinge in my chest. Why did Damian ask Dick if he wanted to go ice skating instead of me?

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review!**


End file.
